No te ahogues en un vaso de agua
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Albus tiene la idea de que quizá, quizá, está haciendo de un charco el mar entero y que está exagerando un poco. Quizá los slytherin no son mala gente. Para el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".


**Disclaimer**: Lamentablemente nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de una rubia millonaria.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"_

* * *

**No te ahogues en un vaso de agua**

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Como escribir esa carta. Las clases habían acabado y seguramente sus padres ya lo sabrían porque James les escribiría diciéndoles. Y Rose a los suyos. Y básicamente todo Hogwarts iba a escribirle a sus padres y a sus conocidos que un Potter estaba en Slytherin. Albus estaba abrumado, no creía que su padre fuera una leyenda de la magnitud que era, su apellido lo precedía y…, además, ser el que más se parecía a él parecía ser una desventaja. Aunque no era tan parecido. No usaba lentes y si el observador lo miraba con la suficiente atención, descubría que Albus también tenía algunos rasgos de su madre.

Las clases habían terminado. En general habían estado bastante bien. La profesora Jones se veía sería, pero nada del otro mundo. Y Neville —«profesor Longbottom», se corrigió mentalmente—, era un pan, aun cuando parecía que miraba a Albus con cierto desconcierto. ¿Pero él que podía hacer? El sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin y aunque al principio se había sentido fuera de lugar, había acabado descubriendo que después de todo no era para morirse. Aunque tampoco era para ponerse a dar palmas por allí.

Suspiró otra vez y volvió a mirar el pergamino. ¿Qué ponía? No tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que aquel dormitorio estaba pésimamente decorado. ¿Pero a quién se le había ocurrido? «No, ya estoy pensando en cualquier cosa otra vez», se dijo, y volvió a mojar la pluma en la tinta y a escribir la p de «papá». Eventualmente tendría que escribir algo y decirle a su papá que estaba en Slytherin.

—Te sugiero que lo sueltes crudamente —le dijo una voz por detrás—. «Papá, mamá… —empezó, con sonsonete— quiero decirles que soy un Slytherin». —Albus volteó y se encontró con un chico rubio, con el cabello repeinado hacia atrás y ojos azules—. Scorpius Malfoy —dijo, presentándose, aunque sabía que Albus ya conocía su nombre.

Al menos su apellido todo el mundo lo conocía…

—Lo sé —Albus se encogió de hombros. No sé le ocurrió nada más que decir, aun no conocía a sus compañeros de cuarto nada bien. Había escuchado sus nombres de pasada, únicamente, pues Rose se había pasado con él todo el día o al menos las clases que habían compartido y los descansos…, y la comida.

—Tú eres el hijo de Harry Potter —siguió Scorpius, que tampoco tenía gran idea de que decir en ese momento. Aun miraba el pergamino en el que sólo había una p—. ¿Piensas escribir la carta?

—Ah… eso… sí, claro…

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, quizá pensaba que él era un poco lento, se dijo Albus, pero no le dedicó muchos pensamientos. Era mucho más importante aquella noticia, la que tenía que dar. ¿Y si a su madre no le gustaba? Porque su madre a veces era un poco rara cuando mencionaban a los Slytherin… Sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo. Sólo estaba pensando sinsentidos. Su madre lo quería, punto, no lo iba a dejar de querer por quedar en Slytherin.

—Seguro tus padres no te dicen nada —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque presiento que mi madre hubiera fruncido los labios si hubiera quedado en Gryffindor. —Se quedó callado un momento, pensando en algo y Albus no dijo absolutamente nada por un momento. Finalmente, no muy seguro, Scorpius añadió algo más—: Además, Slytherin no tiene nada de malo, —se encogió de hombros, haciendo un mohín—, no entiendo por qué dicen que somos malos.

Albus tampoco sabía que responder a eso. Había crecido oyendo cosas sobre la guerra, aun cuando sus padres intentaban no contarle esas historias. Pero si su padre no lo hacía, eran sus admiradores quienes se encargaban de contarle las cosas a Albus. O el tío Ron, que hacía comentarios todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando el apellido «Malfoy» salía en la conversación.

—Ya sé que no me dirán nada —espetó finalmente. Su padre se lo había dicho, ¿no? «Uno de los hombres más valientes que conocí fue un Slytherin». El que le había dado su segundo nombre, un nombre francamente feo, según Albus—. Pero todos se me quedan mirando como si… como si… ¡como si tuviera que ser como mi hermano o mi padre! —soltó, finalmente. Dudaba mucho. Scorpius era la primera persona de su propia casa con la que cruzaba una conversación de más de tres palabras. Viéndolo bien… Scorpius no parecía malo, ni nada.

El chico rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Mi papá dice hay que ignorar las opiniones de los demás… —comentó, finalmente. Quizá preferiría hablar de Quidditch, de las clases que tendrían, y no de los padres. A los once años eran un tema engorroso para ambos—. Ponles lo que quieras. Quizá ya se enteraron, las historias corren rápido —opinó.

Albus asintió, recordando las miradas que lo habían perseguido todo el día. Y los murmullos. Eso era lo peor. «Sí, el segundo hijo de Harry Potter…», «Ese, del pelo negro…», «¿Oíste?, quedó en Slytherin…», «… el sombrero lo mando a Slytherin…», «… no es posible…», «… nadie lo cree…». Llevaba sólo un rato oyéndolos y ya había decidido que lo que no le gustaba del colegio eran los chismes, menos si se trataban sobre él. Había oído más rumores, claro, pero para cuando la primera clase terminó él ya había decidido que los ignoraría.

—Seguro que sí…

—Pues díselos tal cual —opinó Scorpius, de nuevo.

—Para ti es más fácil… —dijo Albus, aunque no quería parecer desagradable.

—¿Y qué? La única diferencia es que toda mi vida supe que el sombrero me mandaría a Slytherin y tú no. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros, parecía que lo hacía cuando no sabía que decir—. ¿Y qué? Ya estamos aquí. No creo que puedas ir con Flitwick y pedirle que repita el sorteo.

—No haré eso —le dijo Albus—. Se vería muy ridículo. —La noche anterior se había obligado a moverse después de recibir la sorpresa con la voz del sombrero seleccionador porque no quería aumentar las habladurías, seguro que además de todo lo que decían describirían su cara desconcertada con lujo de detalles—. Sólo lo pondré en el pergamino y ya… —decidió súbitamente, casi mientras hablaba. No entendía porque le estaba dando vueltas a ese asunto, una y otra vez. Lo mejor sería mandar esa carta y olvidarse de eso.

Scorpius sonrió por fin.

—No se te olvide añadir que los Slytherin no somos mala gente —le dijo. Parecía algo dubitativo, pero con más confianza que cuando habían iniciado aquella conversación.

Albus correspondió a su sonrisa, más seguro y empezó a escribir la carta.

—Ya casi es hora de la cena… —comentó Scorpius mientras lo veía escribir—. Si te apuras llegaremos a tiempo.

—Seguro que si dejas de hablar, acabaré la carta más rápido —lo pinchó Albus.

Scorpius rio un poquito. No mucho, después de todo, Albus y él apenas estaban tomando confianza. Albus dejó de preguntarse las cosas, porque ya no tenía caso martirizarse con todo aquel asunto. «Quedé en Slytherin», se repitió por enésima vez desde la selección de la noche anterior, «y ya». Sólo eso. El mundo no se había acabado, no se había vuelto al revés, no nada. Todo seguía bien. La túnica de Albus tenía un escudo con una serpiente, color verde y nada más. No había estallado la guerra ni nada así. Albus respiró hondo y se preguntó cómo había estado dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto durante tanto tiempo en vez de disfrutar su primer día en condiciones.

Pero bueno, aún quedaba la cena.

—Espero que haya tarta de calabaza —comentó cerrando el pergamino con las noticas y dejándolo por allí. Ya lo enviaría antes del desayuno.

—Yo también —dijo Scorpius—, es el mejor postre que existe.

—Y eso que nunca has probado la que hace mi abuela… —le dijo Albus. «Seguro que los elfos no la hacen tan bien como ella», se dijo.

Empezaron a caminar sin saber que, a esa plática, les iban a seguir muchas más durante siete años completos. Albus respiró hondo y se dijo que no, que los Slytherin no eran mala gente.

_24 de agosto de 2013_

_Nea Poulain _

* * *

**Se puede considerar como una historia que siempre he deseado narrar de Vendetta. Como Albus y Scorpius empezaron a hablar y se volvieron mejores amigos. Por supuesto, aquí el protagonismo absoluto es del hijo de Harry Potter, dubitativo, quizá algo desconcertado con la elección, porque Scorpius sólo actúa como medio para que Al se de cuenta de que está haciendo un mar de un vaso de agua. **

**Opiniones y comentarios, ¡un review!**


End file.
